Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices, may have a limited battery life per battery charge. At times, some internal components and/or applications of a mobile computing device may behave abnormally and thereby cause unexpected battery drain. Moreover, the central processing unit of the mobile computing device may be unable to determine what internal component or application is causing the unexpected battery drain. Consequently, a user of the mobile computing device may find the battery life unpredictable.